


A State of Bliss

by KinkMeHarder



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femsub, Humiliation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeHarder/pseuds/KinkMeHarder
Summary: Alexa Bliss finds herself alone with Aleister Black and lets herself get carried away.Dom!Aleister Sub!AlexaSome degrading language and a fair bit of D/S tone and some very light, consensual violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know that this is a ship but I needed to get this out of my head so here you go.
> 
> I might continue this on past chapter two but who knows.

If she was being honest, and at this point why wouldn’t she be, Alexa had no idea how she’d ended up here. 

She’d went out for dinner with a group from NXT, some old and new faces, and had happily spent the evening drinking and chatting with old friends and trying not to glance at the eyes she could feel on her. As she’d laughed and caught herself up on the latest locker room gossip she made a deliberate effort not to look in his direction for reasons she couldn’t quite explain. Maybe she felt intimidated by the stoic, slightly smirking, face she knew would be looking back at her, maybe it was because she now realised they’d never actually spoken before; despite having worked in the same company for so many years, or maybe it was to avoid the way her stomach filled with nervous butterflies every time she allowed herself to meet those intense eyes across the room.

Eventually the group had spread far enough across the bar that Aleister was no longer in view and Alexa had almost forgotten why she had moved across to this side of the room when she heard a throat clear close behind her and almost jumped out of the stool she was perched on. She felt her stool spin quickly around and finally allowed herself to take in the sight she’d been avoiding all night now that it was so close she couldn’t avoid it.  
Even perched on a bar stool her eye-line was only level with his chest. She could see the faint outline of tattoos through the thin material of the washed out Blackcraft t-shirt he had carelessly thrown on before heading out tonight. Her eyes followed the tattoo lines down and unconsciously chewed on her lip as she took in the sight of his thick, smooth thighs hugged in tight, black denim.  
Her eyes hovered in his crotch for just a second before quickly darting up to meet his eyes as she realised he had been speaking to her, and therefore clearly saw her shameless gawping.

“I said; I’m leaving now, do you want to come with me?” he repeated, sounding more amused than angry but still with the careful, clipped tone she expected.

“Leave? To go where with you?” Alexa asked dumbly, not entirely sure where this was going.

“My place”, he replied bluntly, “or yours if you prefer, I guess it doesn’t really matter”

Before her brain could fully process what was happening she’d hopped down from the stool and was standing so close she could feel the heat radiating from his chest. She recalled later how indignant she had felt when she realised how bluntly she’d been propositioned and had started with every intention of reaching up to slap him when she heard her own voice reply meekly; “Your place”.

*****

Although she knew his apartment could only have been ten minutes away from the bar the cab ride there was excruciating. He had gently grasped her hand to help her in the cab as he held the door open, a completely unexpected gesture that further confused the petite blonde and he had picked it back up once they were both settled in the back seat.

Although she considered herself fairly conservative when it came to her sexuality Alexa was experienced enough that holding hands in the back of a cab should be having nowhere near this much of an effect on her. As he gently cradled her hand a rough, calloused thumb scraped gentle circles around her palm and for some reason the simple gesture sent waves of heat through her as she felt her panties dampen between her tight thighs. She caught herself stealing glances at the mysterious man she had ridiculously agreed to accompany home and started to wonder if this was a good idea. She barely knew this guy, except that he’d beaten up almost every guy in NXT, spoken not one word to her in two years, and now had her pressing her thighs together under her already tight miniskirt to mask the dampness he’d caused her just by holding her fucking hand.

This whole thing was ridiculous and, Alexa told herself, once the cab had dropped him off at his place she would stay and ask the cab driver to take her home. Murphy had been staying home to play some video game when she left and she knew he wouldn’t notice if she turned up dripping wet. She’d tell him she was going to take a bath and quickly get this out of her system herself, once her head had cleared, she’d not have to think about Aleister again. 

Alexa was busy congratulating herself on her resolve when she realised she had once again missed him beginning to speak and was going to have to ask him to repeat himself again. She felt a brief, irrational panic, and looked up quickly to meet his steely gaze with pleading eyes.

He tutted and rolled his eyes, taking an agonising moment to get over his irritation before he spoke again.  
“I don’t like repeating myself, if you neglect to pay attention when I speak again, I will have to punish you” he said, staring into her eyes with an intensity and seriousness that flushed her face. The hours in the bar and the intense cab ride home had already dampened her thin, silk, panties as much as they could take and as her arousal increased at his threat she felt a droplet of arousal run out of the sodden material and down one, smooth thigh.

Alexa blushed bright red and bit her lip, no longer able to contain her arousal in the face of his abrupt threat, and could barely force herself to meet his eyes. When she did she was embarrassed to see he was staring down at her lap, smirking smugly at the damp patch on her seat and the undeniable trail of arousal running down her thigh.

He licked his lips as he looked back at her eyes and the blonde thought she might just give in right there in the backseat of this sweaty cab when she heard him say “I’ll pay, you get out and wait on the wall outside of number 6”.

Determined to show him she could listen she quickly jumped out of the cab, forgetting for a second the damp patches of arousal that had pooled on her skirt, and slammed the door behind her before quickly heading across the parking lot. She knew it wouldn’t take him long to pay the bill and, despite still not being completely clear in what she had agreed to, or why, she felt a deep, yearning need to please him. She strode across the parking lot and started to check the apartment numbers, doubling back on herself briefly to find herself outside of number 6. Wanting desperately to impress him, for reasons she was growing increasingly concerned that she couldn’t explain, she rolled her tight skirt even further up her smooth, trim thighs, and pulled the front of her already skimpy vest top down to expose a, quite frankly indecent, amount of cleavage. Once she felt more exposed than she was comfortable with she pulled her long, blonde hair across to one side, the pink tips perfectly framing her pert breasts in a way that, in any other situation, she’d be horrified by. She checked her watch to confirm that 5 full minutes had went by and, now that he’d been gone long enough for her to collect her thoughts, she started to doubt her decision again. 

Aside from the fact that she was engaged, she’d never even spoken to this guy before. But the way he looked at her sent such a flare of heat through her that she wasn’t completely sure she could trust her thoughts around him. Just was she was about to stand up and leave she felt a soft breath on her exposed neck and a deep voice whisper “Such a good girl” into her ear. Her face, and body, immediately flushed and she felt a stab of arousal more intense than anything she’d ever known. 

She turned around with a beaming smile and felt the warmth continue to pool in her stomach as she found herself almost pressed against his soft chest, he was so close. He eyed her exposed cleavage hungrily and grinned as he took in her thighs, pressed tightly together to try and relieve some of the throbbing her clit had been suffering since he first spoke in the club, her skirt rolled so far up that the curve of her ass hung out of the back. 

He smirked to himself at how quickly, and easily, she’d submitted. Barely three sentences and a ten minute, silent, cab ride home already had her practically flashing her lithe body in public for him. He had known she’d be good for him, he’d seen it in her the first time her eyes had widened hungrily when he walked in the room. The way she’d quickly looked away and blushed when he glanced at her had been obvious: she wanted him. It had just been a case of finding a good time; when he’d heard her boyfriend was at home this evening and he didn’t have anyone lined up it seemed too good a chance to pass on. He knew she wanted it and god damnit if he didn’t want to see that sweet, all American, good girl crumble for him.

He allowed his head to dip briefly, closing in on her mouth as though to give her the contact she was so desperately craving, before standing back up to his full height. Enjoying her disappointed pout he reached out and cupped her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.  
“Let’s go” he muttered before abruptly dropping her chin and walking away. Alexa took a second to realise what had happened before jogging after him, her heels making it even more difficult.

“Hey, I though we were going to your place?” Alexa yelled after him as he headed down a dark alleyway between two blocks, feeling confused and starting to worry about how far she was willing to follow him.

“We are, I’m number 23, this is the quickest way to get there”, Aleister explained, looking at Alexa with a dumbfounded expression as if he couldn’t understand what she was missing.

“Then why the fuck did I just sit outside of number 6 with my goddamn tits out for 10 minutes?” Alexa shrieked. She’d been aching for too long and was starting to lose patience with his games, wondering if this was worth it.

The words had barely left her lips when she felt the hard, coldness of a brick wall at her back and a tight pressure on her throat. Her feet were inches away from the floor as he lifted her by her throat and pushed her petite body roughly against the harsh bricks. She felt his strength as he pressed against her, scraping her back roughly against the wall as she felt him press the thick denim against her mound, now exposed as he jammed his thigh between her legs and lifted her further away from the floor with it.

“You waited outside number 6 because I fucking told you to” he growled into her ear “and you had your ‘goddamn tits out’ because you’re a needy little slut who wanted to show off for me” he continued, nipping at her earlobe as he finished.

Alexa flushed redder than she had before in her life and felt another trickle of juices run down her thigh. If anyone else had ever tried this shit with her she’d have slapped them and blocked their number but for some reason every demeaning word he said just further fuelled her desire to both please him and, increasingly, to get the satisfaction she knew he could grant her.  
Just as she ground her dripping panties onto his already dampened thigh, desperate for some kind of release for her throbbing clit, he let go of her throat and, in one fluid motion, stepped back and resumed his fast paced walk down the slim alleyway.

Alexa heard herself groan and she gasped in a lungful of air, only now realising how tight his grip on her throat had been, before running after him. Cursing herself and her now desperate desire for this intimidating, forceful, almost stranger she had a moment of worry in case anyone had witnessed this. What if someone had seen her running shamelessly after this scruffy guy, her ample breasts bouncing almost out of her skimpy top, her thigh length skirt now pulled halfway over her ass, exposing soaked panties and unmistakeable trails running down her thighs.

Not even a minute later he turned abruptly and walked down a small front path to a locked door. He smoothly pulled a key from his pocket, allowing his companion a brief second to take in the soft, cupped meat of his ass, before turning around to grab her.

The tensions finally peaked as his mouth crashed into hers and she felt herself wrapping tightly around him. She shameless wrapped her calves around his and pressed her mound onto those thighs again, feeling the muscle clench underneath her as the lock clicked open.


	2. Chapter 2

The door had barely opened a crack when the two bodies shoved impatiently through the gap and into the chilly, dimly lit room. A tangle of limbs pressed their bodies insistingly together as their tongues found each other and a strong, tattooed hand wound its way into soft, blonde hair.

No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than Alexa felt the abrupt removal of the warm, thick body she had snaked herself around and an aching in her scalp as her taughtly pulled hair was released. 

He stepped back and looked her up and down. Hungry eyes taking in every exposed inch of her in a way that made her throb obscenely, her exposed chest heaving as she tried to stop her head spinning.

He stared into her eyes, somehow making her feel more exposed than he had while staring down her body and ran his tongue across his bottom lip, tugging briefly at the metal hoop surrounding one side before taking a step back.

“Strip”, he commanded. 

That one word, with the absolute authority he had commanded it, made her thighs tremble as she tried to press them tightly together. Her opening throbbed and continued to drip arousal down her thighs as she pressed her teeth tightly into her plumped lower lip until she began to taste blood.

For a brief second she thought about resisting. She could say no, straighten herself up and leave, he wouldn’t try to stop her, she knew that wasn’t his game. Even as the thought flashed into her head she ignored it, she’d gone too far already, she wanted, no, she needed to see this through. And besides, the idea of giving up whatever was about to happen to go home and get herself off as her boyfriend played video games next to her, so disinterested that he’d barely glance over, was unbearable.   
He’d barely spoken a few sentences to her, had choked her against a wall, and had made her humiliate herself on some guys doorstep, and yet she trusted this man implicitly. His quiet, natural authority had taken her in and she was both more turned on than she’d ever been in her life and absolutely terrified at what he might command her to do and for some reason that crumbled any resolve she have had.

She felt, more than seen, his eyebrow begin to raise at her hesitation and quickly grasped the waistband of her skirt. She pushed it quickly down, over her thighs and down past the achingly high heels she had stupidly worn that evening. Stepping out of her skirt she pulled her vest top over her head in one fluid motion, quickly running a hand through her hair, before pulling her sodden panties down. Leaving a trail of wetness over her thigh that made her redden in shame she pulled them over her heels and, before she had fully straightened up, reached behind her to unclasp her tightly packed, push-up bra. Alexa straighten up as tall as she could, although even at a distance he towered over her, her breasts bouncing against her flushed chest as she flicked her hair over her shoulders. Completely exposed Alexa felt that mixture of shame and arousal that was becoming familiar from her short time with him. Her pussy throbbed and leaked between her tightly pressed thighs as she found his eyes again. He smiled softly, pleased at how quickly she had obeyed and slowly took in her body, deep eyes taking in every inch of her naked flesh as he stood fully dressed and unmoving.

Again he commanded a single word, “Kneel”. 

Alexa flushed deeper than she had thought possible as the realisation of what he’d said hit her; he was going to humiliate her. Even as the horror of the thought flashed across her mind she felt her legs soften and her body slowly lower to the floor. Before she knew it she was on her knees, her flushed, naked flesh began to cool as the air from the room chilled her skin and the cold floor tiles ached against her knees.

He left her like this for what felt like hours, although in reality it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. As her legs were beginning to feel numb and her hard nipples pointed like aching red buttons out of her heaving chest, she kept her head bowed and stared at his feet, studying the ripped black Vans to avoid having to think about her shame.

Finally he spoke again, another single command; “Crawl”.

This time Alexa reacted before she had thought about it and whined an indignant, “what?!” before she could stop herself. She dared to glance up afterwards and found him looking at her with an unexpectedly amused expression. His thick, colourful arms folded across his chest as he began to smirk at her.

“I told you to crawl. To me. Now.” he explained, his tone that of a teacher explaining something to a particularly difficult child and the subject of his condescension felt herself trying to shrink even smaller.

Feeling humiliated at both what she was about to do and the way it had been explained to her she hung her head to the floor and took a deep breath.

Slowly she crawled towards him, her round ass swaying as seductively as she could make it with her usually pert breasts swinging embarrassingly as she crawled across the cold floor until she found herself at his feet. 

She had meant to stop there, to kneel near him with as much dignity as she could muster but before could stop herself she had crawled onto his scruffy, ripped shoes and was on her knees, straddling his feet as she tried to press her desperate wetness into anything she could find, particularly the cuffs of his tight black jeans.  
He let out a soft chuckle as he stroked her smooth blonde hair and rubbed his rough palm across her cheek. 

“Now, now, Pet.” he said softly, patting her hair once more before lifting her up, as easily as anything, and stepping back from her again.

“We both already know the answer to this, given your little display” he started again as she blushed in humiliation and shame, “but I need you to tell me that this is what you want. And that you’ll give me the word when you need to stop”

Alexa’s chest lightened as he spoke, his harsh expression softening as he spoke to her, wanting to make sure she knew this wasn’t part of the game.

“I do and I will”, Alexa answered quickly, without a second thought.

“Alexa, I need you to tell me what you’re agreeing to and what the word is” he explained gently, smiling at her eagerness.

“I’m agreeing to do whatever you tell me to and the word is, ummm, red?” Alexa answered, hoping that was right.

“Good girl” he beamed, tilting her face upwards to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Alexa felt like she could just about melt, she had never wanted to please someone more than this and his soft praise made her throb inside. Just as she fully relaxed into his hand she heard him mutter, more to himself than her, “OK then” and before she could register what was happening he slapped her on the cheek and backed away.

“Now, come here and unzip me” he commanded bluntly, barely getting the words out before she dropped back into all fours and made her way towards him, eyes glazed with lust and a stream of wetness flowing down her thighs as he watched her intently, keeping his expression neutral even as he felt his length twitching impatiently at its confinement.


End file.
